Link Skill
A Link Skill is a special skill each job have in their beginner skillset. Unlike regular skills, Link Skills can be shared or "linked" between characters once the character reaches Level 70, however the following rules apply: *You must have completed your 1st Job Advancement before you can start linking any skills. *The Link Skill character and the receiving character must be on the same server owned by the same account *Receiving characters cannot have the Link Skills already. (i.e. Two Kaisers cannot both give Skill links to the same character, and a Beast Tamer cannot give her Link Skill to another Beast Tamer.) *The Link Skill character can change who gets the skill two times every day after giving it. *One character can only have a max of 12 Link Skills, not including their own if they have one. *In the case of shared Link Skills like the Explorers, Cygnus Knights and Resistance, using the same certain class will not raise a link skill past it's second level. (I.E. Leveling two Heroes, Battle Mages or Wind Archers to 120 will not raise their respective link skill to 4.) Just like regular skills, Link Skills may have skill levels in of themselves. In general, Link Skills will have a maximum 3 levels (2 in Korean Maplestory), however in the case of jobs like Zero, their level cap may be higher and in cases of job branches like the Explorers or Cygnus Knights, they can reach an even higher cap when combined with different jobs in the same category. *Level 1 is given when character is made *Level 2 is given when character is at Level 120 *Level 3 is given when character is at Level 210, keep in mind not all link skills can reach up to 3. The following is a list of all 29 Link Skill Levels (currently in GMS), ordered alphabetically from job. Angelic Buster Terms and Conditions *'Type:' Active *'Maximum Level:' 3 Aran Combo Kill Blessing *'Type:' Passive *'Maximum Level:' 3 Ark Solus *'Type:' Passive *'Maximum Level:' 3 Beast Tamer Focus Spirit *'Type:' Passive *'Maximum Level:' 3 Cadena Unfair Advantage *'Type:' Passive *'Maximum Level:' 2 Cygnus Knights Cygnus Blessing *'Type:' Passive *'Maximum Level:' 10 *This skill is unique from the fact that it can be linked from all 5 types of knights at once. Knights by themselves can only max this at Level 2. Demon Avenger Wild Rage *'Type:' Passive *'Maximum Level:' 3 Demon Slayer Fury Unleashed *'Type:' Passive *'Maximum Level:' 3 Evan Rune Persistence *'Type:' Passive *'Maximum Level:' 3 Explorer Warrior Invincible Belief *'Type:' Passive *'Maximum Level:' 6 Magician Empirical Knowledge *'Type:' Passive *'Maximum Level:' 6 Bowman Adventurer's Curiosity *'Type:' Passive *'Maximum Level:' 6 Thief Thief's Cunning *'Type:' Passive *'Maximum Level:' 6 Pirate Pirate Blessing *'Type:' Passive *'Maximum Level:' 6 Hayato Keen Edge *'Type:' Passive *'Maximum Level:' 2 Hoyoung Bravado *'Type:' Passive *'Maximum Level:' 2 Illium Tide of Battle *'Type:' Passive *'Maximum Level:' 2 Jett Core Aura *'Type:' Active *'Maximum Level:' 1 *This Link Skill is unique from that fact that the stats you get are random. While the Stats can change every day, that max amount one can have in any of the 6 areas (the 4 main stats and Weapon/Magic Attack) is 35. In order to upgrade and/or lock the stats you need to use Core Items from the Cash Shop or from Monster Drops. You can only lock it from that Cash Shop and it will unlock if you use any Core Items on it. Kaiser Iron Will *'Type:' Passive *'Maximum Level:' 3 Kanna Elementalism *'Type:' Passive *'Maximum Level:' 2 Kinesis Judgment *'Type:' Passive *'Maximum Level:' 2 Luminous Light Wash *'Type:' Passive *'Maximum Level:' 3 Mercedes Elven Blessing *'Type:' Active *'Maximum Level:' 3 Mihile Knight's Watch *'Type:' Active *'Maximum Level:' 2 Phantom Phantom Instinct *'Type:' Passive *'Maximum Level:' 3 Resistance Spirit of Freedom *'Type:' Passive *'Maximum Level:' 8 Shade Close Call *'Type:' Passive *'Maximum Level:' 2 Xenon Hybrid Logic *'Type:' Passive *'Maximum Level:' 2 Zero Rhinne's Blessing *'Type:' Passive *'Maximum Level:' 5 *Zero does not get this improved by leveling, but by completing the story. Level 5 will be gained when Zero finishes the story at Level 178. Category:Elements Category:Link Skills